Fearless
by GlowBlade998
Summary: In which Bren and Dax realize they have quite a bit in common, and Kat and Minah realize you don't always need a plan to make something work. Some things work out on their own...Distrustshipping, slight Visionshipping, slight sequel to "Pretty in White"


**Fearless**

**Summary: **In which Bren and Dax realize they have quite a bit in common, and Kat and Minah realize you don't always need a plan to make something work. Some things work out on their own...

**Companion to "Pretty in White"**

**This can be seen as a "Timeline? What timeline?" scenario. This probably happens sometime after episode 26, and Klipse and STORM just don't exist unless I want them to. XD I'll probably write this, then write a Bren/Jinja one for the heck of it. I'm going on a writing spree.**

"Who wants to rent a movie?" Jinja asked, bored. Not much had happened since Beyal's and Chase's sudden get together – courtesy of his little sister and her best friend. They were all lounging around on couches. Bren was sleeping, Dax was giving him furtive glances now and again, Jinja was flipping Charger's Core around and Beyal was leaning on Chase, looking like he was about to fall asleep. Kat and Minah themselves were bored brainless, and neither had any clue on how to go about their next match making adventure.

"I'm all for it," Dax yawned, stretching and kicking Bren. Bren jumped slightly and glared at the Lowlander.

"A movie sounds good," Chase said eagerly, stirring Beyal. The monk nodded before sleepily returning his head to Chase's chest, nuzzling in and trying to sleep.

"Depends on the type," Kat said idly. "Dax gets scared when watching horror movies."

Dax flushed as all eyes turned to him. "Do _not_!" he protested, folding his arms. Kat rolled her eyes.

"You do too. Remember when you saw Paranormal Activity? You wouldn't sleep alone for _weeks_!" she cried. Minah giggled and Bren smirked at a blushing Dax.

"But that was scary," he mumbled, and he pouted slightly. Minah watched interestedly as Bren proceeded to poke and annoy Dax. She met Kat's eye and evil smirks began to light up their faces. Beyal noticed this, and groaned slightly.

"Don't try anything too harsh, you two." he mumbled, glaring at them. Minah gave the white haired male an innocent look that didn't fool him for a second.

"Don't worry!' she assured him. "If all goes well it'll end up like you and Chase."

Beyal rolled his eyes, but he had a slight grin on his face. Chase raised an eyebrow at the conversation but didn't say anything, not really wanting to know what wicked schemes the two were plotting.

"Should I be worried?" he whispered to Beyal. Beyal grinned up at him and gave him a quick kiss.

"If it were life threatening I'd let you know." he reassured him, snuggling back into his previous position. Chase grinned to himself. He'd never believed himself to be lucky enough to get Beyal, and it was basically all thanks to Kat and Minah. As he watched the girls plotting, he couldn't help but wish them luck.

* * *

"Okay, so we need a movie that isn't scary enough to freak us all out, but enough to freak Dax out." Kat said seriously, scanning the horror section in the movie store to find a movie that fit this criteria.

"How about Twilight?" Minah suggested, aimlessly trailing along the row. Kat snorted and rolled her eyes.

"I said scary, not stupid." the dark skinned girl said, checking the back of a movie cover, but putting it back almost immediately. Minah tittered and picked one up.

"'The Human Centipede'," she read, but shivered and threw it back. "No way, that'll make everyone freaked." Kat looked at it and agreed immediately, and both ten year olds stayed far away from it.

"Oooh!" Minah exclaimed after a few minutes. "This looks good! It's called 'Scream'."

"Nah!" Kat suddenly grinned, picking up a movie. "This one I've seen. 'Pan's Labyrinth'. This'll freak him out big time."

Minah glanced uncertainly at it. "Are you sure? It seems rather... tame." But Kat grinned at her and shook her head.

"He'll freak at anything with blood," she laughed. Minah shrugged and put Scream back in its place. Both girls sought out Jinja, already finalizing details of the plan.

It was time for action.

* * *

Bren flipped through the movies aimlessly, Minah beside him. The two were supposed to be picking the first movie, but Minah had something else on her mind. She thought desperately on a way to bring up the subject of Dax without making it seem suspicious.

"Hanna," Bren mumbled, tossing the movie aside. "Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Ted and - " Bren frowned and stared at the movie cover incredulously. "Twilight?" he stared at Minah incredulously. "_Really_?"

Minah scowled at snatched up the movie. "Seriously! I thought we agreed this wasn't scary!" she cried, seemingly talking to herself.

"What, are you trying to scare Dax?" he asked, and Minah see a hint of a frown on his face. Minah could've hugged him for bringing up the topic.

"Yeah, of course!" she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Why, you worried about him?"

"Of course not," the geek said hastily. "I think it's really funny, actually."

"Why?" Minah couldn't help but ask. She was going off course with the plan, but she had always wanted to know why Bren liked to pick on Dax the most. Bren shrugged, looking absently at the movies in front of him.

"I dunno," he muttered. "I guess to show him he isn't always tough."

Minah raised an eyebrow. This was getting deep, and she felt like she was intruding on something here.

"How do you think he's tough?" she pressed. Bren gave an incredulous laugh.

"How do you _not _think he's tough?" he snickered. "I mean, look at him! He's so brave all the time...and he stands up for himself," he muttered quietly. "He isn't afraid of anything."

Minah looked at Bren's sad face and felt rather bad. She sighed patted him on the shoulder.

"He's just like everyone else Bren," she said comfortingly. "He's scared of things. And I know you're brave," she added, grinning. Bren gave her a disbelieving look. "No, really! Beyal told me about when the monastery blew up, and he had to hold you back from staying with Chase, because you wouldn't leave," she was really getting into her pep talk now, and Bren was starting to perk up. "Or when Chase left to go with Jon, and you stood up to Dax. You've been brave heaps! Just like how Dax has been scared heaps." Minah ended her little speech on an encouraging note, and felt she really ought to get a career in persuasive arguments or something.

Bren slowly nodded, a grin spreading across his face. "I guess you're right," he admitted sheepishly. Minah smirked triumphantly.

"Of course." she said loftily, pink eyes sparkling. "Believe me, I know."

* * *

"What are you up to, Kat?" Dax asked tiredly, hugging a pillow to his chest. He wasn't wearing his jacket or beanie, which was really odd. He almost didn't look like Dax. Kat shrugged and collapsed beside him.

"Why do I have to be up to something to want to see my brother," she asked, raising an eyebrow. Dax shrugged.

"I dunno, you're always up to something." he said, picking at the pillow distractedly. Kat immediately knew something was up.

"Are you upset over something?" she asked curiously. Dax gave her a look and rolled his eyes.

"Why do you care?" he muttered moodily. Kat frowned and looked a bit hurt. Forgetting about the plan, she flipped so she was facing him.

"Because we're family." she said simply, lightly punching him on the arm. Dax smiled reluctantly and faced her.

"True," he said, punching her back. "But it still doesn't mean I'm not suspicious." Kat huffed at him and pouted.

"I'm just concerned about my brother and his sudden moodiness!" she protested. She paused. "Is it your time of the month?"

Dax scoffed. "I'm not female!" he sputtered, folding his arms and huffing, moody again. Kat began to laugh. "What!" he cried. "I'm not!"

"Could've fooled me!" she snickered, still laughing. Dax pouted slightly and ignored the ten year old. "Aw, see Daxy, you're acting like a chick!" she giigled. "You're acting huffy, pouting and ignoring people!"

Dax elbowed her. "Doesn't mean I'm a chick!" he growled. "Glasses pouts all the time and you don't call him a sheila!"

Kat grinned smugly. Looks like she didn't have to follow the plan after all. "And you notice that he pouts?" she asked waspishly. Dax flushed.

"Well – I – I – no!" he exclaimed, hiding his face with the pillow.

"You stammered that." she said dryly. "That's a sure sign that you're hiding something."

Dax grimaced and threw a pillow at her. "This is why being your brother sucks."

"Now you're changing the subject." she sighed dramatically. "Geez Dax, you're desperately trying to keep me away from something here."

Dax ignored her, grabbing the remote for the TV and flipping through the channels. Kat watched him with a triumphant look on her face.

"What are you so scared of, Dax?" she asked, waiting with bated breath as he gritted his teeth. "You're not scared of anything, remember?" she said slowly. He was going to snap soon, she knew it –

"That's not true," he said finally, and Kat stared at him. He was supposed to yell and snap and be angry. But - this wasn't what she was expecting at all. "I'm scared of heaps of things."

"Like...?" she trailed off uncertainly. Dax groaned and covered his face.

"Ugh, you should know!" he cried. "Heights, blood, monkeys..."

"Monkey's?" she mouthed, staring at him incredulously, but he wasn't finished.

"Drowning, water in general, closed in spaces - "

"Whoa!" Kat said, covering his mouth. "No need to go full on."

Dax looked miserable. "But see!" he cried in dismay. "I am a scaredy cat! I'm not brave at all!"

"Hey now, I wouldn't go that far," she admonished. "Geez, just cos you're scared of things doesn't mean you're not brave. I mean, look at Bren, he's basically scared of everything that moves, does that mean he's not brave?" Kat smiled at him and Dax chuckled reluctantly.

"I guess not," he muttered. "He is a pretty amazing guy, isn't he? I mean, he faced being blown up in an explosion just to go save lil Suno." Dax grinned and Kat grinned back. Maybe she did get somewhere after all...

* * *

A movie had finally been picked, and Kat and Minah gave each other nervous glances. Neither knew the other hadn't followed the plan, and as they settled down, they weren't quite sure that it was going to work out after all, and all the careful consideration had been wasted. Beyal was yet again resting against Chase, and didn't even seem to notice a movie was being played. Actually, he didn't even look awake. Jinja was lounging across the rest of the couch, leaving Kat and Minah to take a bean bag each and Bren and Dax to share the last two seater. The two gave each other odd, hesitant looks before they sat down, and Minah began to tap nervously.

As soon it became apparent that Twilight was playing, popcorn went flying through the air and hit the sparkling vampire every time he came on the screen. The pink eyed gril looked back and forth from the screen to Bren and Dax on the couch. They were sharing a blanket, but that was about it. She twitched. _It's only the first movie_, she thought desperately. _Give it time_.

It was only midway through the second movie that she realized something had happened. Dax was basically falling asleep on Bren, using the uncertain geek as a pillow. She wanted to giggle at the look on Bren's face, but decided against it. She didn't notice that Bren had slung an arm around the Lowlander.

Kat was about to put on the third movie when she heard a quiet protest from Chase. "I think movie night's over," he chuckled, motioning around the room. "Everyone's basically asleep."

Kat frowned as she realized that the leader was right, and the fact that they hadn't been able to put the rest of their plan into action put a damper on her mood. But Minah glanced over to the two on the couch, and caught Bren's eye, she realized that maybe everything had gone according to plan after all. She smiled at him and grabbed Kat;s arm, turning off the TV and the kitchen light.

"Time to go to bed," she said quietly, and Kat gave her a curious look. But Kat really didn't understand that something crucial happened, something that Minah had realized when she heard Bren talk about Dax, or the look they gave each other. She and Kat had tried to work too quickly, but perhaps if they just let things unravel from here...maybe things would work out all on their own.

* * *

Dax blinked slightly as he realized the lounge room was empty and everything was dark. Yawning slightly, he nuzzled back into where he was sleeping before – until he realized that where he was sleeping before was on Bren. The Lowlander flushed deeply, wondering whether he should move. But the geek seemed to be asleep, and he was _really _comfy where he was...

Dax sighed and rested on Bren's shoulder again, snuggling in and pulling the blanket over the two of them. He wasn't sure why he wasn't moving, or why he felt so comfortable and safe with the geek, but...after his conversation with Kat, he saw Bren in a whole new light. And it wasn't only Bren he saw differently...it was himself too.

As Dax lay there, he couldn't help but think that tonight had been a new beginning...for the both of them.


End file.
